Multi-Fandom Love Letters
by SammyAnne
Summary: Just love letters from different characters. PM me with suggestions or if you want a letter written to you.
1. Chapter 1

You, me, sex. What do you say?

Balthazar


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm writing this letter to tell you that you are fantastic. I'm coming to see you soon! I can't wait to show you the starts. Just you, me, and the entire galaxy. So, what do you say? Will you run away with me?

The 9th Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Kitten! Sorry I haven't been around much. Big brother Luci can be a big bag of dicks sometimes, but I promise I'll come home soon. I mean, come on! Who needs candy when I've got the sweetest gal in town under my arm?

Gabriel


	4. Chapter 4

God, I miss you. You're the one reason I regret getting myself thrown in the cage. But, I guess it isn't too bad. Adam and Michael are not fun. They keep teasing me because I never stop talking about you. Who can blame me though? I've got the most beautiful girl ever waiting for me. I'm fighting to get back to you.

Lucifer


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N. A name that rolls off my tongue into sweet, dulcet tunes that brings a smile to my lips. Out of all the women, even men, that I interact with and quite literally throw themselves at me, you are the one that caught my eye. It's not your womanly features, as other men would say, but your sheer intellect, sense of humor, and the way you make me smile by just a single thought. You're a woman with a heart of gold and a personality to match. I can honestly say, proudly, and with adoration in my voice…I love you. Will you be by my side, see the world, leave tracks where nobody else has tread. I guess what I'm trying to say, if I could stop rambling on…..will you marry me?

Benedict Cumberbatch


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Y/N. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I wish I could see your lovely smile. I know I'll see you soon, but it feels like it's not soon enough. I'm writing to ask you something important…I know I should wait until I see you, but I just can't stand to wait a moment longer. So, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?

Rory Williams


	7. Chapter 7

I o u… another kiss because I love you so much.

Jim Moriarty


	8. Chapter 8

Hi sweetheart. Sorry this has taken so long to get to you. It's hard to get letters out from the cage. Things aren't as bad in here as you might think. Lucifer and Michael got bored and now we mostly play a lot of board games now. I miss you all the time. They've talked about letting me out so I can see you because all I do is talk about you and your smile. I hope you're thinking of me too. I know it's hard right now because we're so far apart but hopefully we'll be together soon.

Adam Milligan


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, darling. I have something rather embarrassing to admit. I'm lacking in my duties as King of Hell these days because all I can think about is you. It's no good for a ruler to be distracted by thoughts of you and your smile. I feel the only logical solution to this is for you to be my queen. You'll have every perk available to you. I know I can be so good to you. Of all the human emotions I've felt, my love for you is the strongest. Please say you'll be mine.

Crowley


	10. Chapter 10

I find your presence in my life quite pleasing

Sherlock Holmes


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Y/N, You changed my world from the moment I met you. You mean more to me than I can ever say. I'm afraid to say it, but this is me trying. I love you Y/N. More than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I need you. Don't ever change.

Dean Winchester


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Y/N,  
As the feathers fall from my wings, I give them to you. The most precious part of an angel for my love. My grace shines upon you in the darkest of nights and you will know how much you mean to me. I'd fall from heaven for you and take a vessel which is pleasing to you, all for your love in return. I love you like I love cheeseburgers though I'd never eat you because that would be awkward. I love you. I wanted you to know.

Castiel


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N, Sorry I haven't been around lately. Dean's been having some issues and Crowley won't leave me alone. I thought it was probably a good idea to keep him away from you. Anyways, I'll probably swing by later. Maybe we can hang out or watch one of those movies you've been dying to see. I love and miss you.

Sam Winchester


	14. Chapter 14

Y/N, I'm old. Very old. Since before you were born, I was roaming the Earth. I saw when humankind came into creation. I was there when Eve bit the apple, no thanks necessary. Just kidding. I use to hate mankind. All of you. But then, I found you. The brightest soul humanity has ever offered me. I spent centuries in anger, isolation, feelings I can't even describe. And then, like a shooting star, you appeared. And how brightly you shone. In all of creation, I did not know that Father could creat something so rare, so pristine, and so beautiful as you. When I'm around you, I melt. My little Guardian Angel. Because, that's what you are. An angel, but more precious than all of us combined. Y/N, I will never cheat you. I will never hurt you. I won't lie. All there is for me, all the happiness I've searched for, is in you. I love you, Y/N. And I miss you. Honestly, fully, and without a shadow of doubt.

Lucifer


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, sugar cube! I know, I know. I haven't been around enough lately. This whole Metatron crap is really bugging me. I got stranded with a bunch of penguins when everyone took the big Fall. They're actually not bad company. But they aren't as good as you. I promise I'm gonna try and be home soon. I miss your beautiful smile.

Gabriel


	16. Chapter 16

I suck at writing these things, you know. But, I don't know what other way to actually get my thoughts across clearly. It's been a tough road. I've been shot, stabbed, tortured, thrown around, and even got dragged to hell! Now…now…I'm a demon. A freaking demon! The whole world is against me…but not you. You are the only person who still sees me for who I am. To see the old me. The old smiles. When I think of you, you bring new smiles to my face. Son of a bitch, I love you! With all my heart and all I can ever be. I'd face the Apocalypse over and over again if it meant I could be with you. Take the keys to the Impala, because on the road of life, I don't mind you driving.

Dean Winchester


	17. Chapter 17

Love, I know you're probably off to dream land soon, so I thought I'd take a moment to wish you pleasant dreams. Preferably ones where we're having a grand time on a couch, but anything pleasant is acceptable.

Crowley


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, my cherry pie! I'm gonna be a little busy early today, but I've got the afternoon off and I realized I've never taken my girl flying! We can go today, if you're up for it. I need to take you somewhere that is as beautiful as you.

Gabriel


	19. Chapter 19

The boy with the Demon Blood. That's what they called me. All this time, I've done better. My mistakes haunt me. The man who started the Apocalypse. Funny how people label me when nobody knows who I really am. But you…you know me. I never thought I'd say that somebody other than Dean would really understand me and care for me. The truth is I was afraid to be with you. It's not because I could put you in danger. It's because you were strong enough to deal with this all. This fear made me curious. I want you. All of you. I'm not afraid anymore. I need you, Y/N. Nobody can take on a Wendigo quite like you! Remember that time we were in Vegas? Or the time we killed those ghouls together? Those were good times, but I want better ones. A better life. And it all starts with you. Y/N…around you I'm not a monster anymore. I don't feel unwanted. Thank you for everything. I don't have much to give, but I'm sending you my laptop. I know, funny gesture, but It's my life. The only thing I've ever called mine. I love you, Y/N. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again.

Sam Winchester


	20. Chapter 20

I'm not hungry but I don't mind eating you out.

Irene Adler


	21. Chapter 21

Y/N, not many people come across my eye as intellectual humans, but you are one of those beautiful rare birds. Beautiful, yet dangerous. Curious, yet knowledgeable. Stable, yet adaptive. You catch my attention, Y/N. Not many people possess the mental capacity to understand me, but you do. You couldn't resist pulling at the surface of my mind, could you? I suppose I should thank you for it. Cause then, how was I suppose to know I had fallen in love with the most dangerously beautiful women I have ever come across. Dangerous in every way. Whatever happens, whatever comes, whatever deed my go astray, I just want to say these 3 simple words: I love you.

Sherlock Holmes


End file.
